When one world isn't enogh for love!
by the Sayjin Kira
Summary: For Bra Briefes Life on planet earth has gotten, in one word boring, but will a trip threw outer space be enogh to cure her dull drums? and is love writen in the stars?( warning:language, rating may move to R as stroy progresses)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, but I'd love too someday! All rights belong to Toriyama and Funimation, lucky Bakanes!

****

When one world isn't enough for love!

I always wondered. If I would end up like my father, well it was more like a fantasy actually. Traveling all over the galaxy trying to reach my goal, only to find true love and friendship

I'm 19 years old now, and have yet to fall in love once. Pan, Trunks, Goten, Marron, they have all fallen in love and out again all the time. But myself? Not once! Is it because I am as cold hearted as everyone thought my father to be? No I love my family and friends dearly, then what could it be?

Bra chewed on the end of her pen is frustration, I was a question she had been asking herself a lot lately, but to no avail. The answers it seemed were evading her grasp.

Part of her question asking was out of loneliness and boredom. Her own best friend had even abandoned her for her brother! Well, to torment him at least. Goten was always in love, after Paris he had dated a girl named D.C. and after her had come Kyoto and the list went on!

But out of all the happy couples she had been fortunate to grow up around, none seemed more romantic, then her very own mother and father. Goku had told her all sorts of stories about her parents, and what they were like before she was born.

One of her favorite stories had always been when Papa had blown up the Gravity Room and her mom had rushed out to save him, falling asleep at his side waiting for him to wake up. So romantic!

Bra gave another sigh as she finally put her abused pen down. Getting up from her large computer desk, which hardly took up any space in her massive room. She opened her door and headed down the many winding halls of capsule corps to seek out sustenance.

Mrs. Briefs was happily humming away in the kitchen when a loud growling noise startled her.

"Oh my dear! I will never get used to that!" She said giggling as Bra's face colored. 

"Why don't you go fetch your brother and father for me, dinners almost ready"

"Okay, where's mom?"

"Down in the lab where else?" Mrs. Briefs rolled her yes, having never understood her husband, daughters and now granddaughters obsession with sciences.

Dinner went by as usual, with only grunts from Vegeta, incessant chatter from Trunks as his cell phone never stop ringing and reprimands aimed at both of them from Bulma.

Only Bra was unusually quiet her normally content demeanor missing today. This did not go unnoticed by the sharp eye of her mother who, in-between berating her husband and son, studied her daughter intently.

"Mom, I'm done can I be excused from the table?" Trunks asked already half way out the room with his cell phone pressed to his ear.

"Of course dear but don't over do it tonight you have work in the morning." Bulma reminded her wayward son.

"

Okay Kassan, whatever you say, Ja ne'!"

"He should be training." Vegeta grumbled as the last of the rice was shoved down his throat.

Bulma just rolled his eyes and a giggled made it's way passed Bra's lips. The elder blue haired vixen smiled at this, it being the first happy noise her daughter had made all threw out dinner.

"Bra, love, help me with the dishes?"

"

Sure mom." Bra replied with a hint of trepidation. Her mom only ever asked for help with the dishes when she wanted to talk to you. Well, Pry was more like it. She loved her mother to death but the woman's insatiable need for information could be wearing, and Bra jus wasn't in the mood to talk.

"You don't have to talk to me Hun if you don't want to." Bulma stated once in the kitchen her incredible perceptiveness still ceasing to amaze those around her.

Aishiteru Kassan, I know your just worried."

"Hai, but you don't feel like being "pried" at right now do you?"

"

Once again Kassan, you are amazingly astute."

"I'm a mother, we are all astute."

Authors note: I know this chapter is kind a short, I never was good at writing an opening! But I promise the next chapter will be better! So please review! Also if my Japanese is wrong I'd appreciate if you let me know, I just use what I have picked up here and there.


	2. An Idea Formulates

Chapter two

Same mall, same two friends.

"What's wrong with you bra?" Pan is looking at me, concern plain on her open countenance. 

"Yeah what's up with you?" Marron flicks her long blonde hair over her shoulder before taking another sip of her frozen cappuccino. She was always drinking those damn things.

"Oh nothing, it's just.." 

"Your bored to death of this place?" I look at Pan in shock, an amused glimmer in her eyes.

I touch the end of my nose, to indicate she hit the nail right on the head.

"Been thinking about outer space lately?" The smile turned into the full blown Son family grin and the gleam in her eyes got brighter.

My jaw dropped.

Sometimes, Son Pan simply amazes me. She went from a wild tom-boy who was crazy about my brother, to a gorgeous sophisticated bombshell who my brother is crazy about.

She had grown out those hideous bangs we had both had in our childhoods, I having trades mine for a face frame, and now had a sleek black chin length bob. When it wasn't tucked behind her ears, it was curving around her face giving her black eyes an even more mysterious quality that attracted men like Goku-san to food!

I was just a hotty, no mystery here! Unless you count the alien heritage… but Pan has that too!

She had worn a purple belly shirt and a pair of low-slung shorts. The outfitted showed off her Purple jeweled belly button ring I had paid for her to get when she had turned eighteen.

If Gohan had seen his daughter walk out of the house he would have fainted.

I was broken out of my reeve by the eerie feeling of being watched. 

Those gorgeous Violet eyes were locked on me, the grin still in place, but those purple pools betrayed her concern.

Not even sayjin eyes can lie, well except for maybe papa, but I grew up with Bulma the observant wonder, as a mom and I can read him like a book!

Pan never tries to hide anything from me, we look at each other an know the other's thoughts, it's partly our inherited sayjin telepathy, but also due to her inherited Son openness and the fact that we have been friends since I was born a year after her.

"Don't leave for space just yet Bra!" I snapped back to reality again, boy can I concentrate or what lately?

"Wait, leave for space? Oh no Son Pan you are not suggesting what I think you are.."

If a Son grin could get any bigger it just did.

"Pan that's crazy1 What would I do? Where would I go? How…"

"That's the whole fun of it! You don't know!"

"Pan you know yourself how dangerous it is out there."

"and you are nearly a super sayjin, you just need a little more training."

"It's not as easy as that, you know strong emotion is needed to make the change."

"Hai, and what better way to achieve it that an adventure!"

"Pan…"

"Think of how proud your dad would be if you went super sayjin or even level two, or three!"

"Now you are just talking crazy talk."

"No I'm serious, it's possible! Just look at Grandpa!!"

"Anytime!" Marron chimed in for the first time threw out our conversation, having decided it boring and taken to chattering on her phone about the latest gossip

Bra giggled as Pan rolled her eyes, as Marron made a very unlady-like drooly faces she reserved only for Son Goku.

"You two are the biggest perverts in existences."

"Sorry Pan, he maybe your Grandfather but he is still a mega hunk."

"Ugh disgusting!"

"I have to actually agree with Marron on this one, sexiest old man ever!"

"There is always your dad, Bra, he's bit short for me but I bet he's tall where…"

"MARRON!"

Ever since the mall, dear diary, I can't keep my mind off the idea, it'd not that it's novelty. It's been done before, several times in fact. I am the only one out of our group of family and friends that hasn't been in spaces!

And unless you count cleaning out the attic and adventure…

With a sigh Bra out her pen and diary down. She had been writing in it more an more lately.

For everyone else she knew, there had been some great passion in their life. Even when Goku-san and Krillin-san were children they were driven to be great fighters. Yamcha-san's passion, unfortunately for him, had been my mother, but her passion had become my father, and well Papa was just full of passion.

I've only ever been kissed once in my life! When I turned sweet sixteen, Goten had taken me aside and asked me what my greatest desire was.

"A passionate kiss from a handsome man." I had replied coyly. A devious smile had crossed his face. With out so much as a word, he had wrapped me up in steel like arms and kissed me fervently until I felt lightheaded. I wink and a peck, then it was over.

I had been labeled a prude in high school. It was bad enough my wealth and intelligences had separated me from ever one else but then I had to be labeled.

I has remembered being hot and flushed after Goten's kiss, but I would hardly call it lust.

Being half sayjin, my father once informed me, meant I would go threw certain changes that were quite a bit different from human puberty.

Sayjins, like most other species on this planet and others, go into heat.

I Haven't yet.

Pan did, and despite how much she bitched about how awful it was, I still envy her.

She had felt so much.

On my father's instruction, I took Pan to a secluded area that had been picked out by Gohan earlier, and there I spent nine days watching Pan wriggle and moan.

She was latter told it was absolute suffering.

Being unfulfilled.

The slightest touch from my hand sent Pan into a frenzy as I washed her brow wit cool water. I had been worried about the fever, but Papa had said it was normal.

That kind of suffering would be much preferred to this kind. Try being unfulfilled and feeling almost nothing.

"I could pre- stock one of the repaired pods, set off mom's security system and make off in the middle of all the ensuing chaos." The thought came to her unbidden. Suddenly it had just been there.

"Why not? I mean what couldn't I, the daughter of one of the strongest beings in the universe and one of the smartest, not handle?"

As with all the Brief's, once they were stuck on a train of thought it was impossible to derail them.

Bra hurriedly sat at her desk and began to scribble down figures and list.

A plan had been formed.


	3. Wait! What just happened?

****

Chapter Three

Space, is very ,very boring. Or maybe tedious is a better word. It's just the same thing over and over. Blackness and stars and if I'm lucky I get to see a quasar or comet every now and then.

Bra stared out her one small window, she hadn't been able to take one of the bigger ships, so she was in Son Goku's ancient pod. She was leery of putting her self into stasis, what if something happened and she was killed in her sleep, or worse.

In a woman's mind, there were fates worse then death.

There was a list of old coordinates in the ships computer but the data was only half complete, some of it had been lost when her mother had acquired the ship to tare it apart. The ship that had been taken to Namek way before she was born had been based on this one.

So she had directions, just no information on where those direction would take her to.

But if she didn't go into stasis, she would go nuts, not to mention she would have to pee really bad the whole trip! 

Finally coming to a conclusion, she had the computer bring up a random string of numbers and pushed enter.

"Destination set, beginning sleep cycle in five four three two one…."

****

Some where else in the vast reaches of space…

Scars covered his face, they glowed dimly in the light of the setting Namekian suns. Giving his hardened face an even more ferocious cast, than the black mop of hair and slanted eyes already did. He watched the glorious twin sun set, as he allowed his mind to wander far away, away from this beautiful planet and it's friendly helpful inhabitants. His mission was finally complete, after decades of searching, a truly lost being wandering the universe. 

He wouldn't be lost anymore.

He would finally have a home to return to, a loving mate to share his bed, and hopefully he could finally have little ones running under his feet. He had kept putting it off, telling himself that it would be best to wait, wait until it was all over.

And then it happened.

Zorn could still remember it like it was only a day ago, the pain that had surged threw him as Frezza had plunged a fist into his gut, the rage in King Vegeta's eyes as he tried once again to stand, as his life's blood flowed from his body, the tears the crippled and dying Queen wept at the though of her sweet child being left all alone in the world, being left with that monster.

Zorns fist clenched and unclenched as the memories of that fateful day returned to him as easily as the recollection of his own name.

He buried his scarred face in his equally miss treated hands and tried to stop the emotions from overwhelming him again,

He'd had decades to do that.

When the half dead King had ordered him into the pod and, and with the last of his strength had sent him off into space, he had though him a fool, believing he himself would die soon enough, especially after the destruction of the planet had hit his pod and broken the controls sending glass and metal into is face despite him trying to protect himself with his hands. His ship, with out it's guidance systems had hurtled aimlessly into space. So he had waited simply to die.

He awoke three days later, according to the ships still functioning life system controls, which had slipped his dying body into a comma like state, with his body not needing as much energy to function it had keep him alive. He stared out the small window of the pod and was confronted with nothing but jungle. He lay in his pod for days again waiting for death to claim his aching soul, but days passed and he soon realized that days turned into weeks and it no longer hurt so much to move. To his amazement he realized the whole that damnable lizard had punched threw him was healing! It was nauseating to do so but on inspection he realize that the tyrants small fist had some how managed to miss anything important.

And then hunger finally got to him.

A hunger so powerful he even contemplated eating his own leg. He had taking a spare long sleeved suit out of the pod and gingerly put that on, knowing the material covering his wounds would better keep them clean and help them heal. He left his broken and bloody armor in the ship, not wanting to feel that whole against his still aching flesh. He wanted no reminders right now of what happened, he knew he would have to think about it eventually but right now, he just wanted something to eat.

He pulled his battered body threw the thick , lush foliage, and noted with displeasure that a few drops of blood were rubbing of onto leaves. He paused, taking in a deep breath, desperately seeking the smell of water. There was no doubt in his mind a thick jungle like this would have animal life and in his state the last thing he needed was to come across something bigger than him.

And hungrier than him.

Zorn was broken out of his memories by a flash of golden light as the final sun plunged beneath the horizon.

"so long ago, I can't believe it was so long ago" Zorn had spent countless years on that jungle planet, with out another sentient being for company. He had occupied his time by trying to repair his ship after his wounds had heal. He ran a hand threw his dark locks which would resemble another certain saiya-jin except the weary Zorn had even more ebony spikes sticking up and out from his head. Like it always did, his hand traveled down to his left cheek to trace over the scares left there. He hated them not for vanity's sake, but for the fact that they would always remind him.

Remind him of his kings desperate eyes and his Queens anguished tears, remind him that he was too weak to do anything about it.

He was too weak. They had all been too weak.

The second sun had all ready began to rise again over the horizon. Another deep shuddering breath and Zorn decided it was time , time to finally bring his people back to life…

Gah! I'm sorry this is so late…and so short but it will get better I promise I just haven't gotten to the pie part yet, oh and believe me you want this pie…

If your wondering where this sudden story jump came from it's actually an entirely different story I'm writing but this scene just fits here and it will help resolve a few issues, yes I am aware of the one year wish rule about resurrection and such but this is fiction and the rules were meant to be broken MWAHAHAHAA!

*coughs*

Oh and thanks to the babe who keeps nagging my pathetic ass to get in gear and keep writing, 


	4. Planet detected!

*Crack*

Bura stretched long unused bone and muscle, bending in the small confines of her pod.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"One year, seven days, twelve…" The ships computer began to respond automatically to the posed question.

"What! I just slept a year of my life away?" Bura was out of her seat in disbelief, examining all the various life system controls trying to confirm what she had just been told.

"That is correct."

"Approaching home base in one hour ten min…"

"Home base?"

"Home base, launch pad nine, infant sector, capitol city Vegetasei…"

"What!!?!?"

"Home base, launch pad nine.."

"Stop! I heard the first time! of course out of all the coordinates I had to pick a dead planet!"

"Planet detected, planet detected!"

I'm telling you, you piece of junk it's gone!"

"Planet detected, planet detected, engaging thrusters to position for entering atmosphere."

"I said there is No…ahh!"

The ship began to turn and Bura was flung to her seat, quickly buckling herself into the restraints.

"Please remain seated and strap yourself in."

"Oh yeah thanks for the warning." She crossed her arm in a very grouchy manner and was resigned to wait till the ship was done with this nonsense.

"Landing on a planet that isn't…" Something Red and luminous caught her eye as the ship stopped it's side ways movement, only to move forward very rapidly. There, right in front of her was a huge, shinning red beacon in the eternal night

"…there"

"Planet fall in forty five minutes."

"But how?"

****

Planet side…

"Commander Zorn, pod ex700089 is approaching the atmosphere."

"I'll be there shortly." His scarred left had, dropped from the call button, pushing his dark mop out of his face Zorn made his way to the pod retrieval command center which had hastily be built a few months ago, when the Saiyajins had gotten over their initial confusion at being alive again.

Now they were trying to bring any and all wayward Saiyajin home where they belong.

Nappa and Radditz had arrived last week, both of them had been grim and refused to speak to anyone but the King, the news they had brought of Prince Vegeta had been promising, but it had been many long years since their subsequent deaths, so it was anyone's guess as to what the Prince's current location was or even if he still had his space pod.

Turles had arrived shortly after his long manned cousin, and was now seated at the controls in the retrieval room, awaiting Zorn's arrival and instructions.

With a swish of cape, Zorn was in the room and attaching one of the headsets.

"Bring up the logs and see who the pod is registered too before we take any action."

"Sir." Long powerful fingers flew over the keyboards strings of names and numbers rolled by and finally stopped.

"Sir, the pod is registered…" Turles stopped in mid sentences not believing his eyes.

"Registered too whom?" Zorn asked losing his patients for the millionth time that week, when you were isolated for so many years it's hard to be amongst people again, especially the often rash and irrational saiyajins.

"Kakarot."

****

Currently our heroine is…

"AYIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Do you have to fall so fast!" Bura's knuckles were white as she clutched her seat. Despite having grown up at capsule corsps, she had never quite had a experiences that was quite like plummeting to her seeming death.

"This velocity is necessary for…"

"Shut up! AYIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Her view of clouds gave way to a fast approaching city and a landing site that strangely resemble a giant baseball glove.

"Aren't we going to slow down?" Bura asked nervously as the Giant mitt got closer.

"Not necessary."

Bura closed her eyes, taking several deep shuddering breaths as she trusted her life to out -of -date foreign technology.

She peeked open one eye after what seemed like an eternity later. She raked nervous fingers threw blue hair and for the first time noticed how much longer it was, trailing over her shoulders and down to her tail, it's furry, matching, blue length neatly tucked around her waist.

A hiss caught her attention from her befuddled musings as the door slowly rose open.

"Yatta!"

She nearly leaped out of the pod in excitement and certainly was not expecting to be gawked at by a small army of Saiyajin men.

"um, hello." She greeted in perfect Saiya-go.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"All right men, be on guard, Kakarot could be dangerous.

Everyone of the elite guard was positioned around the launch pad, tensed as the watched the pod approach , sinking in to the cushion like pad it came to a halt.

No matter how many years of training no matter the countless bizarre missions any of them had been on, they were not prepared for the site that greeted them when the pod opened.

"Yatta!"

A lithe figure bounded from the pod, and skidded to a halt. Her long aqua locks were slightly disheveled, her equally odd colored tail curled and flexed behind her. The blue spandex body suit and white Armour clung to every sleek curve.

"Um, Hello." She greeted in perfect Saiya-go

Turles was the first to find his voice.

"Damn."

Woman stared and men, and men, well we'll use the word "stare" it's a bit more polite, at her.

Zorn regained his composure and extended his right hand. Welcome, I am Captain Zorn, King's man and commander of the royal guards. I extend to you the hospitality of the House of Vegetasei. He approached his hand still extended forth a warm disarming smile spreading across a still handsome faces despite the scares that marred the left side of it.

'oh he's so cute!" Bura thought, drawn in by that charming, gentle smile. He took her hand and delicately placed it under his arm drawing her to his side.

"May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" He asked his voice smooth like velvet.

"Burahanni." She gave him her Saiyajin name, the one her father had proudly bestowed on her.

"Breathtaking. A very appropriate name for a lovely young woman such as yourself. Come your journey must have been long and I'm sure you would like to refresh yourself." He began leading he drown the corridor and almost as a side note turned to the still avidly "staring" men.

"Back to your stations, dismissed!"


	5. Grandfather

****

Chapter five

"Are you all right my Dear?" Zorn studied the young woman at his side as he noticed she was once again in awe of her surroundings taking in every detail with a warrior's eye.

Bura blushed, not being able to ignore how close this incredible handsome, charming man was.

"Yes, I'm fine." she managed, her voice cultured with a strange growling lilt to it as she spoke her father's tongue.

"Your accent is rather familiar, what house did you say you belonged too?" He knew full well she had never mentioned any such thing

"I..Oh! What a marvelous tapestry! Isn't this the battle of touristsei?"

The captain of the royal guards face lit up, history was his weakness and he had often bored Sullion to sleep with his endless accounting of some tail or another.

Bura only half listened, she already knew the story and had thus recognized the hanging, she silently thanked her father for giving her every lesson in Saiya-jin history he had remembered, and for telling her about Zorn and his passion for art and history.

Her father had often talked to her about the saiya-jins he had know as a child, this man she now knew as Zorn had often come up, he being in a position that put him so close to the royal family. Her father had always spoken well of him, Zorn often had a kind word or extra treat for the then-diminutive Prince even though the had been a grueling task master and had kept the young Vegeta at his studies for hours on end.

__

I wonder if I will meet any of the other Saiya-jins my father talked about?

An amused cough brought her out of her musing.

"You must be tired from your…travels." Zorn made the excuse for the obviously distracted girl and once again took her arm to lead her down the winding corridors.

The halls were made out of a marble like white stone that had veins of the most incredible blue shooting through them, the material wrapped around to create both the floor and ceiling as well as the walls. Columns lined the sides of most of the hallways and curved up to form ornate arches along the ceiling. The columns were straight and smooth, thinning out at the top to wind and twist around each other in a complicated pattern of knots. It simply amazed here that they were able to get solid stone to do that and she wondered if Ki had been used in the process 

__

This is the place my father always told me about, the palace, he even described theses very walls!

So caught up in her thoughts was she, that the wondrous burning stares of everyone in the hall were lost on her.

Saiyajins by nature, were social and being they numbered only in the thousands currently, everyone knew everyone. When a beautiful, pale haired, tailed girl shows up out of the middle of nowhere, in a pod that was sent off decades ago belonging to another, legendary Saiya-jin, people took notice.

Bura was lost to this as she marveled at things her father had delighted her with in stories as child. Drinking everything in as much as possible with her wide azure eyes, she hardly noticed the hot stares and curious eyes that raked her body along every length of the hall. Sayajin were coming out of the woodwork, previous onlookers had run off to inform friends and comrades alike of this strange new development and soon it almost came to pass that everyone who was anyone had got a good look at the beautiful stranger before the King Himself even had.

Due to Zorn's status and reputation, no one dared interrupt him as he ushered the blue beauty down the hall, despite the natural overwhelming curiosity of Saiyajins.

Bura came to her sense as they abruptly halted. Before her were a set a tall magnificent doors, massive and ancient, carved from the wood of a single huge tree, that had lived over thousands of years ago. Here, right in front of her, were the doors to the thrown room of the rulers of Vegetasei.

The were stark in there bare beauty, nothing but carved polished dark red wood, and behind them a simple stone path of various colors and types would lead to the low diasis, made from the same breath taking white stone that lined that halls.

On top of that, her formally dead Grandfather, would be stretched out upon his red thrown, seemingly relaxed, as open court was held for his judgment at this hour.

She hadn't even set foot inside those doors and all ready her breath was taken from her, for the first time since landing she felt nervous.

__

What if he knows? What if he calls me out? What if he doesn't like me?

Her mind was racing as she stood impassively, her expression schooled despite her inner termiol, it was a trick she ahd picked up from her father ata very young age, unfortunately she had also picked up her mother's habit of concentrating a to much on the one thing in front of her in front, rather than a broader scope. It was a habit that served a scientist well but could be the down fall of a warrior. So that when a figure came out the more commonly used side door, and was briefed by Zorn Bra didn't notice till after several minutes of the creepy feeling of being watched got to her. She turned and was greeted by the site of a hulking, bald, grinning Saiyajin male.

Nappa, the Marshall of Vegetasei, former body guard to the Sayajin no Ouji.

His grin faded as the stranger before him began to not seem so strange to his gaze. Her eyes, while a beautiful alluring shade of purest blue, were tilted, angling down towards her delicate, slightly upturned, small nose. Her browns did not arch but rather ran strait along her brow. Her cheek bones high and wide a perfect frame for the picture of the twin mirrors to her soul.

For Nappa, it was like looking into another version of a face lost to him long ago.

"Forgive my rudeness", he said at last, "I am Nappa, Marshall of Vegtasei and her people."

"I am Burahanni." Bura was thankful that no more was required of her but her name to be respectful.

The uncomfortable atmosphere was broken as another came through the side door. He was dressed in the amour of an elite, and had a simple outrageous crop of Elvis-eque hair, hanging in his face.

"The King will see you now." His voice was thoroughly unpleasant as well as the looks he sent bura's way. The man didn't even bother to try and conceal the gleam of admiration as his eyes practically undressed her.

"Thank you, Kale." The distaste in Nappa's voice was apparent. The big man turned to head back threw the door and Zorn motioned for Bura to follow. She waited a moment for Kale to precede her but he remained where he was and Bura had no choice but to pass in front of him, the whole time feeling practically molested buy the man's lecherous gaze.

She lifted her head just as they entered the thrown room, there on his chair, staring calmly back at her was her Grandfather, King Vegeta.

"Welcome to Vegetasei, My dear, Burahanni was it?"

A nod was all she could manage, he was the very image of her father, or rather her father was the very image of him. The only difference was the perfectly trimmed goatee Vegeta no Ou sported.

Bura tried not to giggle as she suddenly realized why her father had grown that mustache all those years ago.

Bura's attention was trapped once again as Vegeta no Ou caught her gaze. He stared deep into her eyes as if he could learn anything he desired about her from simply looking into them, a knowing gleam came to his eyes, bur Bura was not afraid as she had feared she would be, that look was full of loving warmth, a genuine happy glow. It warmed Bura to her core.

__

I will keep my silence for now child, you must have your purposes for concealing you identity and I will not interfere unless need be, just know that I am here for you, and soon we will speak .There is much I wish to ask you.

All of this past between Grandfather and Granddaughter in an instant, only a few seconds ticking by for everyone else as the world stopped for them.

Bura was a little amazed at how easy it had all been, her Grandfather had just known and been able to instantly open a mind link with her. Living with humans her whole life, watching them struggle to communicate the simplest of ideas with each other, being part human herself, made her marvel now at the easy and comfort she felt in her Grandfather's presence with out ever having even spoken a word to him.

"Will you swear loyalty to me, Serve me with all that you have to give and hold nothing back in the service of your King and people?

"Hai, My Ou."

"Very well then, Zorn, find her suitable quarters after you get her ranking, and have her scanned in medical, place her with a family rather than private quarters so she may better adjust to things. We are done here."

Surprise was evident in Zorn's face but he did not question his King. Bowing he turned to do his biding, once again taking Bura's arm and heading out the way they had come.

After they were out of earshot. Nappa spoke up.

"Sire, I am a bit…surprised you did not …ask more of her. We do not even know where she came from, or how she came to be in kaka rot's pod."

"Tch, she is a Saiyajin Nappa, and with our number as low as it is, any Saiyajin who is loyal and unquestioning of MY judgment is welcome, especially a female of age to bear children."

Nappa wasn't the smartest , man in existence but he knew a admonishment when he heard one. He suppressed the urge to growl at Kale's barely covered chuckling, bowed and went.

Bura waited nervously as the med techs scouter was trained on her, she hadn't check her power level in quite a while. And was nervous as to the out come. She knew where she stood in regards to her friends and family but was clueless when it came to her formerly dead species.

__

Oh Kami, what if I end up third class!?!?

Bra doubted it but the fear still mingled at the back of her mind. Finally the scouter beeped, and the tech let out appreciative whistle.

"Not bad kid, you rank first class."

Bra let out the breath she had been holding, she was no elite, but that would have raised suspicion. Bura had held back a good portion of her power to prevent that, her fear had been form worrying that maybe she had held it back to far. She was no super Saiyajin, but she could still kick her fair share of tail.

"Have you found appropriate arrangements?" Zorn turned to another tech, at a computer terminal. Which Bura had been delighted to see, she missed her lab top.

All her test had gone fine and she had even managed to get a shower and a fresh battle suit, now she just had to find out where she was staying for however long she decided to stay.

"Yes Sir, if they are agreeable I will have her placed at Commander Kinoko's household."

"Patch a link through."

After a few moments a beautiful woman appeared on the screen. Even over the screen she could tell the woman was tall, a mane of hair that was nothing short of glorious trailed down her back and out of view. It was as dark as her lovely, amazingly gentle eyes, framed by thick sooty lashes. Her mouth was curved in a plump genuine smile.

"Captain Zorn, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Her voice was every bit as warm and inviting as her chocolate eyes, they reminded her of Goten's, and Goku and Gohan's for that matter. They had all possessed those liquid chocolate eyes so unlike her father's small fierce jet orbs.

"I would as a favor of you, we have yet another new arrival, and she is I need of quarters, normally I would not imposes but the King specifically requested that she be placed with a suitable family, she is of the first class and I could think of no one better than you to place her care in."

"I am flattered that you think so highly of me, I would be delighted, I always wanted a daughter, but this lousy mate of mine, only gives me sons you see so selfish of him really."

No one could stop the grin that spread on there face at Kinoko's light easy banter. Her mate despite his former third-class standing was now a very respected and some what feared man, his son's were all but legendary both in there own right. One had served and survived along side the Price and Nappa through the terror that had been Frezza, the other from what knowledge they had grasped in the pit of hell that they could remember after resurrection, had achieved the legendary form of super Saiyajin, fought and won battles they couldn't even begin to imagine.

"I will send my son to fetch her, he is much more familiar with the palace then I am, having destroyed as much of it as possible from the inside in his youth, I swear Zorn you should watch him, I dare say he plots to over throw your control of the guards and start a rebellion, and where would we be then? No doubt swept up in a see of drunken mayhem and gratuitous sex if the boy got his way."

At this the others in the room laughed out right, mischief danced in the woman's eyes.

"Ah, Kinoko, you are to much. How soon can I expect the usurper to get his tail here?"

"He's already left. As soon as I mentioned that a pretty girl was waiting at the palace for him he rushed out the door."

A/N okay, I know I promised longer chapters, but this writing thing is just so hard! Gods I wish they had put me in American Lit in high school like they were supposed to and I'd actually know that thing called grammar and so on. Bare with me guys, and don't worry Maria it will be R+B I just intend to make them suffer first.


	6. 5b

I'm alive! I'm so sorry to those few followers of this story I will continue it in fact I promise to start what was it chapter 6? This week! Work and the holidays have just be so hectic but I'm sure you all know that! By the way any one want to beta? My usual beta is even busier than I am the poor dear!

-Kira


End file.
